Alternate Europe (Map Game)
A millennium of years before Christ, Europe is full of tribes that did not yet developed higher culture. It is you, who will unite your native tribe and lead it to the glory of the Empire! 'Rules' (also see extended rules) 1. Be plausible and(Quote from wiki rules) don't do drugs while online. 2. Be accurate. 3. DariusTheMouse (talk) Is always right, he is the Mod, the God, and the father of all nations. If you think different, read this rule again. If you want me to resolve something like alg or diplomacy write ALG or DIP 4. Gaawd, be polite, turn off your ego and try to be friendly. (That does not include genocide of OTL nations and insulting OTL leaders/countries) 5. Be interesting and creative. 6. Map (see extended rules) 7. One day one turn. One turn 10 ingame years New turn starts at 20:00:00 UTC'.' 8. Expansion and conquest is limited. 9. Font type modification has its rule. Replying/diplomacy posts are italics, mod posts are bold (both are also bulleted), nation names are bold too. 'Other Pages' All other pages will be marked with AltE (Alt'ernate '''E'urope): Algorithm page Algorithm result page AltE archive 1000bc-800bc AltE archive 800-600bc Discusion Page Tartesia, Athens and Lithuania country pages. '''Map '' AltE 750bc.png|Current map AltE Routes 2.png Country of Athens - ruled by Tyrant DariusTheMouse (talk) 14:43, December 24, 2013 (UTC)'' *Color: red *Size: 58.186px *Economical power 5, military power 5 *Estimated population: 1,100,000 Tribes of Lithuanians -ruled by Chief Rdv65 (talk) 23:31, December 25, 2013 (UTC) *Color: lime green *Size: 16,326px *Economical power 5, military power 2 *Estimated population: 320,000 Republic of Tartesia- lead by President Laptop Zombie 10:50, December 31, 2013 (UTC) *Color: orange *Size: 1,350 px *Economical power 4, military power 4 *Estimated population: 25,000 Remember, it is never too late to join or re-join! 590 B.C. *'Due to massive fortifications war between Sweden and Finland is very slow paced, still no one wants truce and the conflict continues.' *'Egypt wins first few battles but is not able to break in deeper, war continues.' *'Dania joins the Union Alliance, which soon may support Finland in the war.' *'Anglia and Saxonia sign an defense agreement with separate germanic tribes. Despite that, Frysians continue raiding germans and the Saxonian-Frysian war starts again, but now Anglia along with it's alliance is on the Saxonian side.' Lithuanian empire: 'Sweden being considered a potencial threat to our inlfuence and territory, we declare war on Sweden in support of Finland to force it to force it into isolation. We propose Finland a join naval operation against the Swedish fleet while a force of 10000 troops are send to land in Skane to support the Danian forces. 5000 thousands troops are send to support the Finnish in the north. The king Treniota hope that the some hellenic strategies may take the Swedish off guard and allow a quick victory. *'Tartesia: Sends over 2,000 men to Lithuania to help. *Dania and Geats and even Gotland decide to join along with Lithuanians. Sweden is forced to fight on five fronts. Battle for Sweden *Lithuania takes 1,875px of land and breaches united swedish front. Due to this, men are taken from other fronts and finaly Danish front also breaks, followed by Geatish, Gotish and finaly Finnish fronts. Sweden surrenders and will be split evenly by all winning countries. Tartesia: As Athens promises some protection,.we, as part of the current plan to force Portugalia to go under Tartesian rule (remember this?) that is told to the new King of Athens, tell Portugalia to hand over to us limited autonomy. Our military is NOT merged into common military. Great Wall extended. *'Athenian Secretly D:' We will support you for sure, but "only in case" Tartesians would accidentaly cause a rebelion as opressed minority of Portugalia, if you know what we mean. Otherwise, we accept sovereignity of this union. Athens: Major expansion is ordered in Southern and Western Gibraltar. As now all greeks are united, people of the kingdom prefer it over "Athenians". Another thing is "Kingdom", because parliament has the most power. Proposed names for the state are: Athenian Empire, Greek Empire, Hellas Empire, Kingdom of Grecia/Greece, Kingdom of Hellas and the Greek Republic/Republic of Greece. Alexander Ares sends a message to Treniota, assuring him that Athens are ready to help anytime Lithuanian interests are threatened. Commanders-in-chief of oversea navy and Gibraltan armies secretly report to Tartesian president about their readiness. Due to idle foreign and military position of Rome and Carthage, Mediterranean alliance is disestablished and massive amount of spies and settlers rush into these countries, to later have motives for attacking or intervention. Exploration of Atlantica is started. Greek sailors reach OTL Western Sahara and establish small 10px outpost. 'Notes ' This lingustic map could help you decide to what tribes family your nation will belong. Also a good tool for all nation the maps. A nother map tool for all nation maps. Sometimes picture thumbnail is not accurate, so before editing it or asking why I didn't, check the full resolution. Rule is added: If, for more than 1 (one) turn consecutively, a state is in state of war with another state, or expanding into another tribe's land over 1/2 (one half) of its expansion limit, it is entitled to a reduction of 1/2 (one half) edp per consecutive turn, and that, if the reduction accumulated after the war is not integral, it is reduced to the closest lowest integer, and the difference will not be carried over for deduction in any subsequent war. 'To do list...' Improve rules and game in total. List of NPC/Tribes with ep/mp and army sizes. Update pixel count and mp/ep for players. 'THANKS!' I also would like to say "Thanks" for Whipsnade and The River Nile 2. You helped me very much. :] I'm in.Whipsnade (talk) 22:37, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Category:Alternate Europe (Map Game) Category:Map game Category:New Game, maybe? Category:Map Games Category:Pre 1900 Map Games